Take a sweet
by Crooked cat
Summary: Parce que non , tout ne se résouds pas avec des bonbons , Candice !  dixit Ted Lupin


Candice est une jolie fille . Petite , avec de belles rondeurs , elle pourrait être comparable à Blanche-Neige : une peau pâle , des cheveux courts d'un noir d'ébène , et une petite bouche en cœur d'une couleur carmin . Sa passion ? Probablement les sucreries , à l'origine de son adorable surpoids . Forcément , beaucoup en sont venus à l'appeler Candy .

- Mais merde ! Dis quelque chose !

- Tu veux une sucette ? Ca devrait te calmer .

Ted cessa de marcher en rond comme un fauve en cage et la regarda avec des yeux ronds . Elle lui tendait le bonbon d'un air innocent . Purement feinté , il le savait , mais elle avait un monstrueux talent d'actrice . Et d'ailleurs , à l'instant même , il n'avait pas envie de louer ses talents d'actrice. Il hurla et passa une main sur son visage .

- Tout ne se résouds pas avec des bonbons , Candice !

- Ca je l'ai bien compris , depuis les six mois que tu me trompes …

Sur le coup , Ted resta sans voix . Et puis , voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas plus en colère que cela , il tenta quand même d'en savoir plus .

- Comment ?

- Teddy , tu parles avec la fille avec qui tu sors depuis trois ans . Qui plus est , je ne suis pas stupide . Toi , par contre , tu l'es . Comment as – tu pu te croire à l'abri ?

Et tout en disant cela , Candice mangeait des bonbons . C'était comme si elle avait commenté la pluie et le beau temps .

- Tu m'aimes donc si peu que cela ?

Ted était désemparé . Ils étaient sortis trois ans ensembles , et cela ne lui faisait rien qu'il la quitte ?

- Teddy , ne me regarde pas comme si c'était moi la fautive . Que je sache , c'est toi qui me quitte pour la Weasley avec qui tu m'as trompée .

- Tu sais aussi qui c'est ?

- Voyons , toute notre année est au courant , et certains de l'année de Victoire Weasley , aussi .

Il se tut un instant , avant de repartir faire les cents pas .

- Et puis quoi , tu ne dis toujours rien ! N'étais – tu pas censée m'aimer ?

- Ca va changer quoi pour toi ? Si je pleure , si je me mets en colère , ca va changer quoi , à part rendre les choses plus difficiles ?

Elle inspira profondément , alors que Ted lui lançait un regard noir . Parce qu'il savait qu'elle avait raison . Dehors , le soleil brillait avec insolence , et les élèves profitaient de leurs dernières heures dans le parc de Poudlard .

- Alors … Pourquoi t'as rien dit , si tu l'avais su depuis le début ?

- Parce que j'étais amoureuse , et que je voulais profiter du temps que je pouvais avoir avec toi , voilà tout .

- Je te comprends pas … Je t'ai trompée , je te plaque pour la fille avec laquelle je t'ai trompée , et toi tu dis rien ? Tu restes là , à ne rien paraître , en bouffant des putains de bonbons !

Il se sentait lâche , idiot , en colère , et triste aussi . Parce que cette fille avait été sa meilleure amie , et qu'il la voyait pour la dernière fois . Et aussi parce qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir aussi mal que lui .

- Tu as raison , Teddy , les bonbons n'arrange pas tout . Au moins , à cet instant , ils peuvent cacher le goût amer que j'ai dans la bouche . Mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire , tu es amoureux , heureux dans ses bras . Qui suis – je pour dire quelque mots contre l'amour ?

Elle se redressa et descendit du bureau professoral sur lequel elle s'était installée .

- De plus , je suis également amoureuse , Teddy . Et quand on est amoureux , tu dois le savoir , on s'arrange pour que la personne qu'on aime soit heureuse . Sur ce …

Toujours en cachant ce qu'elle ressentais , Candice sorti de la pièce , une sucette en bouche .

Ted se demanda vaguement s'il devait la rattraper . Pour quoi faire ? Parce qu'il savait que Candice était sur le point de pleurer . Il aurait voulut rattraper sa meilleur amie , mais pas la petite amie qu'il venait de quitter . Autant il se sentait soulagé , autant il se sentait triste . Il se sentit con , triste et heureux . Et puis se traita de salaud .

Candice , elle , ne pleurait pas . Elle venait de croiser Victoire Weasley , qui semblait attendre quelqu'un nerveusement .

- Weasley , tu veux peut – être un bonbon ? Ca déstresse .

Elle la regarda de heut en bas . Grande , mince , la peau dorée et les yeux clairs , Victoire Weasley murmura :

- Les bonbons , ca fait grossir .

Candice eut une petite moue .

- Weasley , cesse de te comporter en terrain conquis . Vous avez pu vivre votre idylle tranquillement uniquement parce que je continuais à couvrir Teddy . Ensuite , lorsque tu crieras son nom dans vos draps trempés de sueurs , n'oublie pas que c'est à moi que tu le devras . Parce que ce sont moi et mes rondeurs qui ont fait de lui une bête au lit , souviens t'en .

Et Candice repartit , lui jetant un vague regard dégouté . Elle espérait que toute sa vie , elle s'en souviendrais . Ou du moins , qu'elle s'en souviendrais durant les prochains mois , lors de leur ébats . Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils l'oublient aussi simplement . Oh non , ce serait trop facile .

Dans le train , Sam soupira et ferma son livre d'un coup sec . Elle le remis dans sa valise , et jeta quelque sorts sur la porte de leur compartiment .

- Allez , c'est bon , Candy , tu peux te lâcher , là .

Alors que Candice , les yeux fermés et les lèvre pincées , remuait la tête en signe de négation , Sam changea de place et la pris dans ses bras . Candice tenta de se battre un peu contre les larmes qui descendaient sur ses joues , avant de fondre en larmes . Une vraie crise comme elle en crevait d'envie depuis que Teddy lui avait demandé de le suivre dans cette salle de classe inutilisée .

Sam verouilla de nouveau la porte avec quelques sortilèges , et s'apprêta à retrouver où était la vendeuse ambulante du train lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Ted et Victoire .

- Lupin , tu ne perds pas ton temps , à ce que je vois . Déjà occupé de triturer allègrement les seins de Weasley alors que tu as plaqué Candice il y a quelques heures ?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire aussi fort , mais elle voulait que les compartiments alentours entendent . Sam était vicieuse , retorse , et elle prenait un malin plaisir à venger les gens qu'elle appréçiait .

Quelques compartiment se turent , avides de savoir . Ce ne fut pas de goût de Ted ou de Victoire qui , visiblement , ne voulaient pas se faire remarquer .

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires … Rétorqua Ted entre ses dents .

- Si , ce sont les miennes , puisque mon amie , encore amoureuse de toi , est occupée de pleurer à chaudes larmes à cause de vous deux .

Quelques têtes intéressées sortirent des compartiments . Ted se redressa .

- Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher , allons régler nos différents dans un compartiments … Grogna – t - il .

Sam eut un sourire en coin .

- Je suis très bien ici , Lupin . Et rassure – toi , il n'y a pas qu'à toi que j'en veux . J'en veux aussi à cette fille pour qui tu as quitté Candy , et qui ne semble pas se formaliser de coucher avec des mecs qui sont déjà en couples.

Ted la regardait avec des yeux suppliants , et Victoire tremblait de rage . Il y avait maintenant beaucoup de compartiments dont les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer librement les ragots .

- J'ai toujours trouvé que Candice avait eu tort de s'amouracher de toi . Je trouvais que tu n'avais pas assez de courage et que tu comptais beaucoup trop sur la célébrité de ton cher parrain . Au final , j'ai eu raison : tu n'as pas le courage d'avouer que tu l'as trompée et quittée sans remords , et tu n'as même pas le courage d'affronter mon regard accusateur . As – tu au moins eu le courage de la regarder dans les yeux pour lui dire que tu ne l'aimais plus ?

Ted détourna le regard . Et Sam ne put s'empècher de sourire .

- Il faut croire que non . Quelle magnifique couple vous formez : l'homme sans courage et la fille sans dignité . Une véritable tâche sur l'histoire d'une si héroïque famille …

Il y eut un éclair , et une gerbe d'étincelle explosa sur le plafond du wagon .

- Weasley , en plus de te faire les mecs des autres , tu ne sais donc pas viser correctement ? C'est pitoyable …

Ted lui lança un regarda noir en essayant de retenir Victoire .

- Lupin , tu fais enfin preuve d'intelligence . Mais c'est ce regard là que je veux voir . Votre regard de haine parce que je ne fais que vous renvoyer vos propres défauts . Tout vos torts …

Elle s'écarta pour les laisser rentrer dans leur compartiment , non sans jeter ses derniers mots à Victoire .

- Ne te crois pas à l'abri , Weasley , souviens – toi que moi aussi , je reviens à Poudlard en septembre .

Elle eut un dernier sourire ironique lorsque Ted lui jetait un regard noir par-dessus son épaule . Après un long silence , un autre élève de Serpentard vint la voir pour lui demander si c'était vrai .

- Biens sûr que c'est vrai . Répondis Sam d'un ton hautain . A ton avis , pourquoi Lupin ne s'est pas défendu ? Si c'était faux , tout le monde sait qu'il aurait eu quelque chose à redire .

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le wagon , elle avait du disperser les trops curieux à coup de baguettes . Elle présenta à Candice les friandises qu'elle venait d'acheter .

- Oh , merci , Sam … Je te dois combien ?

- Rien du tout , j'ai eu l'occasion de ruiner la réputation de la Weasley . Et je sent que je vais continuer l'année prochaine , juste pour le fun .

Candice eut un vague haussement d'épaules .

- Je ne peux pas te dire grand-chose , j'ai moi-même fait en sorte qu'elle pense à moi lors de … Enfin …

- Quand ils couchent ensembles ? Demanda Sam , mettant de coté toute notion de tact .

- Mouais …

Sam eut un petit rire .

- Il faudra que tu me dises , histoire d'alimenter les ragots .

- Tu vas vraiment lui pourrir la vie ?

- Oh que oui ! De toute façon , elle aura toujours le soutien de ses cousins , et ça fait déjà une bonne partie de l'école . Autant que le reste des élèves la voie comme elle est : une fille sans honneur ni dignité .

* * *

Candice s'en remis très vite . Elle était intelligente , et elle savait que son histoire avec Teddy se terminerait . En vérité , elle était même presque entièrement remise lorsqu'elle revint sur le quai du Poudlard Express .

- Tiens , c'est des cupcakes …

- Des cupcakes que tu as fait ?

- Bien sûr ! J'allais pas te donner des horreurs toutes faites pour ton premier voyage à bord du Poudlard Express !

Elle serra sa petite sœur contre elle alors que cette dernière protestait .

- Ca va , c'est pas comme si j'allais déménager dans un autre pays , hein !

Elle eut un petit rire .

- Euh … Candy ? Il y a un mec avec des cheveux bizarres qui te regarde tout aussi bizarrement …

Elle jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule , vaguement indifférente .

- Oui , c'est mon ex petit ami . Normal , sa nouvelle copine va devoir faire face à l'horrible réputation que Sam lui a batie .

- Sa copine , c'est la fille à côté ?

- Oui .

- Elle est moche ! S'exclama sa petite sœur , catégorique .

Candice ne put s'empècher de rire ouvertement .

- Bon , le train devrais pas tarder à partir , tu devrais peut – être aller te chercher une place .

- Ouais , ca va , tu veux surtout être seule avec Sam , qui arrive . Répondit sa sœur avec un sourire en coin .

Candice l'aida à monter sa valise , puis se retourna pour saluer Sam .

- Candy ! Tu as une meilleure mine , ca fait plaisir à voir .

- Tu ose me dire que j'ai une bonne mine ? Regarde comme j'ai l'air cadavérique à côté de toi !

Elle s'échangèrent quelques anecdotes sur leur vacances , et puis Sam soupira en suivant quelqu'un au loin .

- Tchh … Siffla – t – elle entre ses dents . Elle n'ose pas nous regarder , mais elle garde la tête haute . Je m'en vais rabaisser tout cela .

- Sam , t'es pas obligée , je m'en suis remise …

- Presque .

- Oui , je m'en suis presque remise , mais je ne suis pas morte !

- T'en fais pas , c'est juste que j'ai jamais pu sentir cette fille . Je ne supporte pas qu'elle fasse sa fière et fasse comme si tu n'existais pas …

- Bah …

Candice haussa les épaules et entendit le train siffler . Elle aida vite Sam à monter , et cette dernière finit par lui lancer qu'elle lui enverrai des photos . Candice s'étonna d'une manière tout , sauf élégante .

- Hein ? Mais je connais Poudlard …

Sam lui fit un petit signe de main par la vitre de la porte avant que le train ne se mette en marche .

Candice salua une dernière fois sa sœur et son amie avant que le train ne l'amène hors de sa vue .

- Candice ?

Elle sursauta avant de se retourner , et tenta de se maîtriser face à Ted .

- Hem … Ted ?

- J'aimerais te parler cinq minutes .

Elle le suivit dans un recoin du quai à l'abri des regards indiscrets . Elle imaginait tout , sauf le fait qu'il vienne s'excuser . Vu l'air grave avec lequel il l'avait abordé, c'était sûrement pour lui demander qu'elle s'excuse .

- Et bien , que veux – tu ?

Il continua de la regarder de haut en bas , ce qui ne fit que l'énerver , car il avait encore du pouvoir sur elle .

- Ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux de merlan frit ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Que ta copine cesse ses petits complots sur Victoire , qui de toute façons n'auront aucun effet …

- Tu me déçois , Ted . Coupa Candice . Tu dois savoir que je ne suis pas la mère de Sam , je n'ai aucune responsabilité sur ses actes . Ensuite , même si j'en avait envie , ce qui n'est pas le cas , mes supplications n'auraient aucun effet sur elle .

Elle pris machinalement un bonbon dans sa poche et en proposa à Ted .

- Toujours égale à toi – même , hein ?

Elle haussa les épaules . Ted pris sa main .

- Ce qui est dommage , c'est que ce sera dur de redevenir amis .

Elle retira vivement sa main .

- J'ai fait le deuil de notre amitié , Ted , il est temps que tu le fasses aussi . Je ne redeviendrai jamais amie avec toi . Connaissance , peut – être , mais l'amitié , tu sais où tu peux te la mettre .

- Toujours aussi rancunière .

- Cela ne fait que deux mois , Ted . Et oui , je suis toujours aussi rancunière . Ca te faisait même marrer à une époque .

Il y eut un bruit de coup . Et Candice s'en alla , avec une petite moue triste sur les lèvres . Derrière le mur , Ted se tenait le nez , visiblement cassé.

* * *

**nda : ces temps - ci , je ne fais que des histoires qui finissent mal , c'est étrange ... **

**J'avais pensé à faire un suite de cette histoire , mais pour l'instant , cette suite est assez pourrie , alors je verrai si je peux l'améliorer .**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
